Calls simulating an animal noise are often used for attracting game to a hunter. For example, hunters of turkeys often use a call that mimics the vocal sounds of a female turkey in an attempt to attract a male turkey.
It has been observed that the effectiveness of such vocal calls may be increased if sounds associated with movement of a female turkey are provided in conjunction with the vocal sounds, such as by moving a fallen tree branch against the ground to mimic the sound of a female turkey rusting through leaves as during feeding.
As will be appreciated, it is often inconvenient and difficult for a hunter to remain concealed and still while manipulating a tree branch.
With regard to the foregoing, the present invention is directed to a device for generating sounds associated with movements of animals.
In a preferred embodiment, the device includes a movable member operatively associated with a motion generation system and configured to be set in a desired motion by the motion generation system. An extension assembly is provided and configured to replicate a leg and foot of an animal. The extension assembly includes an upper portion pivotally mounted relative to a pivot point and a lower portion connected to the movable member for being driven by the movable member in a desired path for contact with a desired contact medium to generate sounds that mimic sounds associated with movements of animals.